Holy Hearts
by dbsklover
Summary: God sent his angels down to guard over humankind but two of his angels fell in love with humans but the humans were tempted by sin and betrayed the angels leaving them hearbroken. The two were sent to earth again as humans to heal their heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have all these other stories to finish up right now but couldn't help it. Watched some MV's that inspired this. Their not LuKaito stories but couldn't help turning them into one XD I combined Madness of Duke Venomania, Witch, and a fanmade PV for Alluring Secret~Black Vow~ into this story and made it LuKaito XDD -DBSKLOVER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids, the songs, or the PVs.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's Tale<em>**

_God had sent Kaito to a church that had a dark aura around it. When Kaito landed he found a beautiful nun, with a gentle smile and hair that seemed to glimmer like gold in the sun and blue eyes as bright as the sky. He instantly fell in love but she was a nun, a servant of God, she would avoid him if he appeared as his male self so he asked Luka if he could take her form. Luka felt this was a bad idea, even though God didn't forbid falling in love with humans it was looked down upon by angels because eventually the human will have to be returned to God. But Kaito told Luka that he was only going to watch over the nun in human form and protect her from the dark aura from the area. Reluctantly Luka allowed Kaito to take her form. Kaito placed himself in the church as an injured woman and was found by the nun. She was attracted to him without knowing that it was because she sensed his holy presence. _

_But as Kaito spent more time with Rin, the nun, he fell more in love. But since he was in the form of Luka, a woman, Rin only looked at Kaito as a sister. But as Kaito spent time with Rin he also found out she had a twin brother, Len. Len could sense that Kaito was an angel. He explained to Kaito that Len and Rin were born with a special sixth sense, Rin could sense Holy and Dark presence but she couldn't distinguish which it was, but Len could. Len also explained to Kaito the only reason that Rin became a nun was to find the presence was because she wanted to find where the presences came from. Len promised Kaito that if he gave Rin one of his wings that would make her happy._

_Blinded by his love and longing for Rin he allowed Len to rip one of his wings off. Kaito then reverted back to male self excited to see Rin. Rin looked around for the woman Kaito but found a male Kaito injured in the church. When she saw Kaito's smile she knew it was familiar and was mesmerized. She realised that she was in love with Kaito and things seemed to be happy for the two. But Rin held a secret along with her brother one that involved betraying Kaito..._

_The twins were abandoned at birth and were raised in the church. But they knew that one day they would be adopted and seperated and that was one thing they couldn't stand, they only had each other. Seeing their special sixth sense he used their weakness for himself. He told the twins if they are able to catch an angel he could keep them together. Rin sensed a presence from him but didn't know if it was holy or dark so she trusted her brother to tell her. Len could tell it was the devil, but not wanting to be seperated from Rin, told her to trust him. They decided the best way to lure an angel was in a church so they sent Rin in as a nun. But not telling Rin that they were going to use a dark aura to lure out an angel. The angel happened to be Kaito._

_Now with one wing Kaito couldn't run away. When Len showed Rin the wing Rin understood but she refused to turn Kaito over. Len realized that it was because she had fallen in love with Kaito. Len couldn't take it, he wouldn't allow anyone to get between him and his sister. He gave into the dark feeling he possesed and tried to kill Kaito. Rin couldn't allow it and stood in front of Kaito and took the bullet that Len shot. The truth was that the devil was just playing with the twins, he knew that Len would become overcome with jealous and try and kill Kaito and that Rin would protect Kaito so he had kept his promise, he intertwined the twins hearts, so when Rin died so did Len. Kaito overcome with sadness prayed to God to save Rin and Len and sacrifice himself instead. But God was a kind God, he revived both Rin and Len and got them adopted together but instead of wiping away Kaito's existance gave him back his wings but he was never to see Rin again. Kaito left heartbroken but glad that Rin and Len had another chance at life. Luka upon seeing his return sighed telling him,"I told you so."_

**_Luka's Tale_**

_Upon seeing the misfortunes of Kaito's experience she was determined not to fall in love with one single human. Kaito laughed at her decision, "As if you could choose to fall in love or not." Luka brushed that thought off and continued with her guardian missions. She was sent to watch over a town that also had a dark aura around it, this town had caught on quick and sensed it too but didn't know where it came from. In their fear they began witch hunts and murdering innocent people in hopes of stopping the evil presence. Luka was sent down to find the source and ease their fears. With her angelic presence the people of the town instantly felt at ease in her presence._

_While in her search for the dark aura she met the prince of the land. She fell in love and he fell in love with her in return. She forgot about her mission and gave into her feelings of love. She finally understood what Kaito was talking about. But she was so distracted by her love that she didn't notice that the presence of sin was nearing her. It turned out it was the towns priestess._

_The priestess wasn't always a priestess, Miku used to be a regular girl but she was also madly in love with the Prince Gakupo. She was just a regular girl so she was always invisible to the prince. She prayed to God to somehow be noticed by the Prince but the devil tricked her into trusting him when he heard her prayer. He put the power to control doubt in Miku, Miku used that power to accuse the women that were popular in the town as witches. She claimed the reason that the reason the women were so popular were because they seduced the people with their spells and Miku promised that she could rid them of the witch. She used the ability of installing doubt into the people. Not sure if the women were really witches or not the townspeople didn't know but that small amount of doubt ate at them. Not wanting to take the risk they turned the women to Miku and they were burned at the stake. Miku was instantly popular and all the town saught her out for safety and she didn't even have to accuse people anymore, their self doubt caused them to attack random women. Miku felt guilty but since the news of Miku's "power" reached Gakupo he also saught her out for safety. She finally got what she wanted and a couple of meaningless lives were worth it._

_That was until Luka showed up. Gakupo fell absolutely in love with Luka and Miku could see it. She had to get rid of Luka. _

_She went to the prince and warned him, Luka was a witch. The leader of the witches to be exact. If they got rid of her then all the witches would disappear. Gakupo was hesitant, he loved Luka. But Miku convinced him that he was being seduced by her witchcraft. Hesitant he finally gave into his fear and handed Luka over to Miku. Upon seeing Luka Miku felt all the hatred and jealousy she had towards Luka out. She told the townspeople that Luka seduced them with her beautiful clothing and entangled them in her spell with her luscious hair. So Luka was dressed in rags and her hair cut. And to add more insult, Miku had Gakupo cut Luka's hair. As they hung her up on the cross Luka called out to them. She called out to Gakupo, she thought that their love could save them. But Gakupo was to caught up in his fear and doubt, stood by Miku. As Miku called out hollow prayer Luka called out to the townspeople but they were all deaf to her cries. Finally seeing that Gakupo wasn't going to save her she cried to God wondering what to do. He gave her the strength to break free and flee. The townspeople were left in shock, they weren't about to sacrifice a witch they almost sacrificed and angel. Kaito had witnessed the whole thing with a heavy heart and when he saw her in her tattered clothing and cut hair he gave her a sad ,"I told you so." _

_They were both right. But they wished they weren't._

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the start, this is going to be a short story though XD but that means I'll be working on the other stories more! -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Woulda updated sooner but was busy with Thanksgiving coming up and shopping for Christmas gifts. Man, I'm almost broke now and still not done shopping... T.T Well at least this is free XD -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gakupo's Tale<strong>_

_Unlike Rin and Len's tale Gakupo was left with the mess after Luka's escape. The whole town turned on Gakupo and Miku as soon as they learned that they almost sacrificed an angel. Miku panicked and turned and blamed Gakupo, she used an excuse saying that he forced her to target Luka. Being a female and weaker they believed her words and turned on their prince. They saw him unfit to be ruler, one who didn't know enough to attack a messenger of God. They brought him down to Duke and replaced him with another duke in line for the thrown. Gakupo was looked down by everyone and was thought of as a fool because of the incident with Luka. Miku ashamed with her lie avoided Gakupo. He was alone with no one on his side but his childhood friend. She stood by his side for a while, defended him from the peoples' accusations. He thought he would be fine as long as he had one person at his side but soon the stress of the situation got to her too. Gumi started out avoiding Gakupo till finally she rejected him like the rest of the town._

_Gakupo didn't know what to do, he was alone, he had nothing to live for. He was about to claim his own life. Until, he was approached by the devil with an offer..._

**Kaito & Luka's Tale**

Seeing the two of them so broken by humans God decided to place Luka and Kaito on earth to learn more about humans and heal the way humans did. Since they were hurt through human emotion they should heal through human emotions too. God placed the two in a random town and gave them a little cottage for them to live in and left everything else to them. They created a stable lifestyle for themselves. Though they were in human form that didn't mean they were robbed of their angel abilities. They could fly and use their powers they just chose not to and though they did not need to eat to survive they grew a little garden for image sake. Their cottage was a little away from the town but close enough to keep in contact with the townspeople. They were actually quite popular with the community. Of course being angels they were kind to all and ready to assist. Luka was a seamstress that worked from her home. She didn't start out that way, there were travelers who had passed by their cottage before heading into town and seeing their tattered clothing Luka offered to mend them, when the traveler's headed into town everyone was amazed with her work and soon saught her out. She did it free of charge but they were so captivated by her generosity they begged her to take some in return for her kind work. Hence Luka opened her unofficial shop at home.

Kaito was a carpenter, he stumbled on the job when the villagers saw the nice tables and household things Kaito had built. Of course he would only take little jobs that he could stay near home to work on. Though the two refused to work outside their home they were quite popular. Luka and Kaito lived in their home with the story that they were husband and wife, newlyweds that moved into a small town trying to start a new life together. Since they refused to work away from home the townspeople just took it as a newlywed couple hesitant to be seperated from each other. The story that the two were so in love with each other that they refused to be seperated made them that more loved by the town.

But that turned out to be untrue. Now that they were humans they felt human emotions, such as anger. When they were sent to earth they felt the sadness and pain from their heartbreak but along with those feelings came anger and rage. Like any normal human they seeked someone to blame for their misfortune and blamed each other. They felt somehow the other was invovled with their tragedy. They were annoyed with one another and when no one was around they were always on opposite sides of the room.

"Why do you keep that ugly scar," Luka would always ask Kaito whenever he showed his bare back. Where his wing was torn off left a scar. Being an angel he could easily rid himself of the scar and regrow his wing but he chose to keep it to Luka's frustration.

"Why does it make you feel guilty," Kaito would always rebut. "Why do you keep your hair that short?"

"Why does that make _you _feel guilty?"

That would silence both parties. They were both still hurt. Of course that hurt didn't go away. Along with their rage they felt emotions such as loneliness. So every once in a while Luka would crawl into Kaito's bed when she thought he was asleep and crawl into his arms and he would pretend he was asleep and hold her. She would cry sometimes and sometimes he would cry but they held each other in those times. The next day they would go on as they normally did avoiding each other. A silent agreement though the next morning they would always be less hostile and more silent.

Though through time those night visits became more frequent and sometimes it became Kaito who saught out Luka. Eventually they moved into one room and shared one bed. Luka curl up next to Kaito not just the nights that she felt alone but everynight and he ended up holding her in return. They became less cold towards one another and began accepting each others existance in everyday life. Though they no longer blamed each other for what happened to them they didn't know how to approach the other after blaming the other for so long.

The awkward distance was finally broken one day when a couple of girls approached Kaito. Of course his human man instinct took over and he tried to act cooler to impress the women. And adding to that, they both developed a posseive trait for each other and Luka was standing at the door watching, feeling the jealousy that came with it. Kaito knew Luka was watching and somehow knowing that she didn't like other women around him made him happy so he tried to use the moment to its fullest. But trying to impress the girls while keeping an eye on Luka distracted him and as he reached back to lean on a carriage he didn't notice that it was in the process of moving. He landed flat on the ground in a pile of mud. The girls of course giggled and Kaito just closed his eyes and waited for the embarassing moment to be over. Luka finally took pity on him and walked over to help him up. "Okay girls, you should leave so he can save what little manly pride he has left,"Luka chuckled while pulling him up. The girls left laughing and Kaito glared at Luka. Luka laughed, "what?"

"You made the situation worse," Kaito grumbled stalking towards her.

"Whoa back up, I don't want to look like a loser," Luka laughed holding her hands up to seperate them. That didn't stop him.

"Oh really," Kaito smirked walking towards Luka.

"Kaito, I'm serious," Luka frowned backing up,"stop it."

"Too late," Kaito had picked her up and spun her around. They laughed but as soon as he put her down she slaped his chest.

"Ugh! You're such a child," Luka scolded. Kaito just smiled and shrugged. "If you like the mud so much then I guess you wouldn't mind waiting outside while I use the shower first!" She stuck her tongue out then shut and locked the door on him.

After that they were more open and teasing with each other. They would bump shoulders jokingly, lean their heads on the other's shoulder when they were tired, and attack each other with surpise hugs. Though they were more open with there affection and happier around each other that didn't mean that they weren't still lonely ever once in a while. Since they were hugged one another on a normal basis, it soon wasn't enough for their loneliness. And as humans they also felt longing for the company of the opposite sex. It started one night when Kaito woke up to the sound of Luka crying. He sat up and for the first time he asked her,"what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and choked out,"it still hurts, why doesn't it go away?" She cluched her chest and seeing her sadness brought out memories of his own sadness. Kaito thought that it must have been worse for Luka. When he was forced to leave Rin he knew that she was okay, Luka had to run away. And unlike Kaito who knew that Rin cared for him Luka was forced to run away because her loved one betrayed her.

He held Luka like he usually did but somehow he felt it wasn't enough. He looked down at Luka and she looked up at him with tear brimmed eyes. In the moonlight she looked so soft and vulnerable. Kaito gulped and was overcome with an urge to kiss her. And so he did, and she returned it. She clung on to his shirt as if clinging for life and he gripped her hair and pulled her toward him. All their sorrow and need was put into the kiss. As the two seperated with heavy breaths they didn't know what to say so they decided to just lay back down and go back to sleep, facing back to back.

But both knew fully well that the other wasn't sleeping. Luka was the first to turn around and break the silence. She just looked at Kaito's back for a while and reached over and ran her hands over where the scar was. "I don't like the scar, it reminds me that you got hurt."

Kaito was silent for a while and then he turned around a began playing with some of her hair," well I don't like you with short hair." They just stared at each other. Kaito then sighed and turned till he faced the roof," I liked your long hair better... it looked pretty on you."

They went back to sleep but Luka found her way back onto his arm. And the next day Kaito woke up feeling something like strings of silk on his chest and arms. He cracked an eye open to see that it was hair, long strings off hair. And it was Luka's.

She had grown it out while he was asleep. He smiled gently down at Luka's sleeping form. He stayed looking at her for a while before he decided to get up. Of course without her favorite pillow Luka woke up. She was rubbing sleep out of her eyes when she noticed Kaito changing his shirt. But that wasn't what caught her attention, it was the fact that the scar was missing from his back.

When he noticed that she was awake he turned around grinning," did you like what you see?"

Luka smiled and threw a pillow at him," no, now get out so I can change you pervert."

"All right, all right," Kaito sighed waving his hand and stepping out of the room. But before closing the door he stuck his head back in one more time. "Oh yeah, you're looking very pretty today Luka."

Luka stuck her tongue out at him but when he closed the door she held a couple strands of her now waist length hair close to her face smiling. After she got dressed she saw Kaito waiting outside her door. She tilted her head giving him a confused look.

He smiled at her and extended a hand. "Come on, today we're gonna close up shop and have a break." Luka grinned and took his hand without questioning anything.

They walked down the path towards town hand in hand. Talking and laughing. Kaito had just plucked a flower of a low branch they were passing and placed it in her hair. She laughed a full happy laugh she hadn't in a long time. Kaito looked at Luka and smiled warmly as he watched. They were near the town when this happened and someone heard the sound of Luka's laughter.

That someone headed towards the sound and stood in front of the couple. "Luka?"

Luka turned to see who called her and her eyes widened in complete shock. The smile dropped from her face. Kaito confused by Luka's sudden silence turned to see who it was. All the happiness was drained out of him and he felt angry and pure fury building in him. He had to bite down a growl and the urge to jump and attack the man in front of him. Luka finally managed to whisper one word.

"Gakupo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, gonna leave you with that. I don't know if I'll be able to post the rest before Thanksgiving though. XD Well I wonder how you guys like this story please leave a review! :D -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**UGH. Sick right now. Want to finish this though so sorry if it's sloppy. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p>Gakupo stood facing the couple. It was completely silent. Kaito was the one to make the first move, he tightened his hold on Luka's hand. Luka blinked and looked from Kaito back to Gakupo. "Oh I'm sorry Prince Gakupo, you must have me confused for someone else." Luka slipped her hand slowly out of Kaito's and picked up her dress to curtsy. "It's an honor to meet you, my name is Lukana."<p>

Kaito gave a stiff bow," and I am Kaito." He also pulled Luka towards him by her waist," and I am Lukana's husband."

Gakupo kept his eyes on Luka seeming to brush Kaito's introduction aside. "Yes, but please Miss Lukana, I'm no longer a prince but please refer to me as Gakupo." He walked up and kissed her hand," I'm sorry but I must say you remind me very much of my first love."

Kaito stepped in once again,"yes I heard you're just a duke now." He also plucked Luka's hand out of Gakupo's," be careful Duke, people might think you're trying to steal my wife."

Gakupo gave Kaito a sideways glance before he turned to him smiling," what would you do if I was trying to steal her?"

Kaito returned the smile," why I would kill you."

Gakupo kept his smile," such strong words Sir Kaito, be careful, you must remember you're still speaking to a duke."

"Um, yes, we must be going," Luka patted Kaito's chest. She turned from Kaito and nodded at Gakupo," it was nice meeting you Duke Gakupo." Luka tried to pull Kaito away as he tried to keep his eyes on Gakupo.

With his eyes on Kaito Gakupo answered," it was nice meeting you too, I hope to meet again, Luka."

Luka acted as if she didn't hear but Kaito knew that she did. Luka spent the rest of the day in a daze and Kaito noticed. They were looking at nicknacks inside a store when Kaito decided to intervine. "Do you like that," Kaito asked Luka.

Luka looked up,"what?"

Kaito plucked a little glass angel from her hands,"you've been staring at this for a long time, you must like it." He turned to her smiling," do you want me to buy it for you?"

"Oh no, I was just looking at it," Luka exclaimed snapping out of her stupor.

Kaito waved the item above his head as he went to pay for it,"I'll buy it for you, a momento from our first date."

Luka blushed lightly, it finally hit her that she was on a date with Kaito for the first time. She chuckled to herself they had been "married" for about a year and this was barely their first date. Her smile dropped when she realised that she wasn't a very good date the whole day. She was thinking about Gakupo. She was wondering what he was doing walking in a small town. Why had he been demoted to duke. If he knew the truth that she was the Luka that he knew and sacrificed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kaito returned. But unlike there trip into town their trip home was silent as Luka kept thinking of Gakupo. Kaito had a clue that Luka was thinking of the purple haired man but kept quiet just holding her hand. That night Kaito held Luka's sleeping form. He looked down at her and knew she tired herself of throughts of the ex-prince. He kissed her forehead and brought her body closer to his. He prayed that she wouldn't go back to what caused her so much pain.

The next day Kaito was out in the yard working on a table someone requested when he saw Luka walk out the front door. "Where you going?"

Luka looked at her feet as if guilty," I was just going out to get more fabric."

Kaito stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands with a towel," why didn't you just ask me to get it, like you usually do."

Luka looked up," well, you looked busy. And I didn't want to bother you so I decided to go get it myself."

Kaito nodded lightly still keeping his eyes on Luka," hmm."

Luka waved nervously wanting to get out of Kaito's gaze," well I'll be leaving now."

"Hmm."

Luka had a clue that Kaito knew what she was really doing. She was headed into town in hopes to see Gakupo again. While she was headed towards town her guilt started eating at her and she debated heading back towards home several times. When she decided for the uptenth time to head home she was stopped.

"Luka?"

She turned around to see Gakupo coming out from behind a tree. "Duke Gakupo."

Gakupo walked up to her laughing," I told you, just call me Gakupo." Luka nodded avoiding looking him in the eyes. Gakupo walked over and held Luka's hands causing her to jump," I actually wanted to see you again Luka."

Luka nervously pulled her hands out of Gakupo's," I I', sorry D- Gakupo... I'm married and I must be going."

"Oh yes let me escort you into town then," Gakupo smiled not bothered by Luka's statement. He lightly placed his hand on the small of Luka's back and led her into town. "What might you be looking for?"

"I was looking for more fabric," Luka answered.

"Oh yes," Gakupo exclaimed," heard from the town you are quite the tailor."

"Oh it's nothing," Luka waved the compliment off embarrassed.

After Gakupo helped her pick out the fabric he insisted on helping her carry it home. Luka had no choice but allow him. Luka noticed that Gakupo had changed since the last time she saw him, he was more bold and confident then the sweet clumsy guy she knew.

"Why didn't that husband of yours come to help you," Gakupo asked as they were walking.

"Kaito was busy with work, he usually buys the fabric for me."

"So work is more important than his pretty little wife?"

"No, that's not it! I-"

Gakupo turned around and placed the rest of the fabric in her hands,"I should stop here before your husband gets the wrong idea. But he seriously should have gotten you a ring if he didn't want others to get the wrong message."

Luka looked down at her left hand, it was suspicious if two people were married for over a year without even a small ring.

"Well not all of us peasants can afford rings like you can Duke," Kaito answered stepping onto the porch. "If you're afraid of me gettinf the wrong idea then you really should leave now."

"Oh yes, I must be going," Gakupo turned to Luka," I would love for you to make me something so I can see that wonderful talent of yours." Before he left he whispered so only Luka could hear," if you ever have any problems with that husband of yours you can always come see me."

Luka looked after Gakupo's departing form when she heard Kaito step into the house. "Kaito, it wasn't as it looked, I just met him on the way to town."

Kaito turned around and smiled at her," it's okay I believe you." But he headed to bed without another word. Luka put her things away nervously, she wasn't sure if Kaito was seriously not upset at her. She hesitantyly went to bed and found his back facing her. She moved into bed slowly and with a deep breath hugged his back. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep hoping Kaito would turn around and hold her like he normally did. She waited in silence and with a sigh Kaito turned around and pulled Luka into his chest. Luka smiled to herself and finally fell asleep in peace knowing things were okay. But things weren't okay, while she was asleep Kaito was awake. Something was weird about Gakupo, Kaito pulled Luka towards him protectively, and he didn't like the way Gakupo was approaching Luka.

The next couple of days Gakupo made sure to drop by. His excuse was that he was checking on the robes he asked Luka to tailor. But with every visit he brought flowers and jewelery as if he was courting her. Luka would always look to Kaito nervously but Kaito just continued his work treating Gakupo like any other customer of Luka's. "He's just another customer right?" Was his answer when Luka asked him what he thought about it.

Luka nodded in agreement but she couldn't help paying more attention to his robes and keeping him entertained when he came by. She couldn't help wanting to keep his attention and seeing him pleased. She would stay up later than she usually would to work on the small details on his robe and whenever Kaito passed by her she felt like she needed to hide it. "It's fine, you don't need to hide your work from me. Besides, we aren't really husband and wife right?" Was what he said the last time she jumped to cover the robes. After that Luka noticed that Kaito held her closer when they slept but always woke up and was gone before her.

It was another visit from Gakupo, Kaito was outside working as he usually was. He sat across from Luka as she finished up his robes. When she placed it around his shoulders in front of the mirror for him to see he caught her hand. "Luka this is beautiful, let me take you out to dinner as a thank you."

Luka looked outside the window and say Kaito's back to them, working on sawing a piece of wood. Usually she would decline an offer like that but she felt complied to agree. "Sure, I'll meet you in town."

Dressed up in a robe, hiding her nice dining clothes underneath, Luka headed out the doors telling Kaito she was going to get more fabric.

"So late," Kaito asked. "Don't stay out to late," was all he said before headin back to work.

Luka went out to dinner with Gakupo and was yet again charmed with everything he did. He was completely different from the Gakupo she loved but she couldn't help being charmed by him. She laughed and enjoyed being the object of his affections again. She realised she really missed him but she kept having to fight Kaito out of her thought. But by the end of the meal he was completely forgotten as she accompanied Gakupo in a late night walk through a garden.

He offered to give her a ride home and that was when Luka remembered. She asked to be dropped off a little farther away from the home and he understood. When he dropped her off he repeated his offer,"remember, if you have any problems with your husband you can always come to me."

Luka snuck into the door hoping Kaito already went to bed. "You're back late," Kaito spoke from a chair facing the fireplace, he was holding the little figurine angel tha he had bought Luka.

"I had a hard time finding the right fabric," Luka lied, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

"Then where is it?"

"What?"

"The fabric," Kaito turned around," if your going to cheat then you shouldn't forget your alibi."

Luka's face flamed in embarrassment,"I wasn't cheating and if it bothered you so much you could have said something!"

"It doesn't bother me, I'm fine, see that jerk all you want! Get your heart ripped out again," Kaito stood up extending his arms in frustration.

"What's wrong with you? You know what maybe I should just go with Gakupo, he's always treated me better than you ever did!"

Kaito tossed the glass angel down and it shattered on the floor. "Then go!"

Luka glared at him with tears in her eyes before she ran out the door. She ran till her chest hurt, wiether it was from lack of air or from Kaito's words she didn't know. She couldn't help wanting to see Gakupo, she wished that she could control her feelings but she couldn't help it, it was as if she was under a spell whenever she was with him. A spell.

When she reached the entrance of Gakupo's mansion she felt her tears stop, all of a sudden all she could think about was Gakupo. Gakupo opened the door and extended his arms his smile more sinister,"it took you long enough." And smiling she ran into his arms.

Kaito stood in their home huffing. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned down to pick up the broken glass. He cut his hands several times but he didn't feel the pain. By the time he picked up all the pieces his hands were cut up and dripping with blood but all he saw was the ruins of the angel in his hands. He slumped into the chair and held the pieces tenderly as if it was still in the form of an angel. The next day he was out in the yard cutting up the wood again with bandaged hands. Day in and day out he worked on his projects and went to bed and repeated the pattern. Some of the villagers noticed his bandages and the missing Luka. Finally one day a little old lady approached Kaito with that subject.

"Are you and Luka okay deary?"

Kaito put what he was working on down and just held it in his hands," I don't know."

"You should go look for her," the old lady patted Kaito's cheek," I couldn't help but forgive my husband when he did that for me." With that she left and Kaito sat in the same spot until the sun went down. But the next day he just continued with his work.

While Kaito was obsessed with his work the town was in an uproar. The women were dissappearing one by one without a clue to where or why. Little did they know the answer was right under their noses. They were all being tempted into the Duke's home. With Luka as his first target he used the power the devil gave him to enchant any woman he wanted. After catching her as his first target, his first love and in capturing an angel it fueled his power and allowed him to catch the other women with a faster pace. He captured Miku, the woman who abandoned him and Gumi, the childhood friend who betrayed him next. And added more and more women to his collection. Here all the women adored him and no one ridiculed him. He looked outside the window of his mansion to see all the men search for their lost daughters, wives, and lovers while they were right in front of them. They were unable to find Gakupo's mansion to to the spell he placed around the castle, the only ones who could enter where the women under his charm.

Finally the darkness got so big Kaito felt it in the air. He was waiting for the day that Luka would come back but it dawned on him, what if she was trapped and couldn't return to him. When the townsmen passed his home he noticed they were always searching for women. He slowly pieced things together and went back into the house and picked up the last dress Luka was working on. And a dagger.

Stepping into town Kaito noticed the large mansion that the townspeople passed by as if it didn't exist. And in their eyes it didn't. Kaito stepped into the castle without a problem. He walked down the large hallway heading towards the sound of women's laughter. As he got closer he heard Luka's laugh and he felt the adrenaline rush. He gripped the dagger tighter in his hands. When he reached the door it opened to show Gakupo sitting in a chair surrounded by women. One of them Luka, playing with his hair eyes glazed.

Kaito was glad to see Luka again but disgusted by the situation she was put in. Gakupo noticing the new guest stood up to great her. "Another beautiful woman," Gakupo entended his arms," come now don't be shy."

Kaito hid a smirk and ran into Gakupo's arms. When Gakupo looked into the eyes of said "woman" he noticed but too late. Kaito had plunged the blade into Gakupo's chest. "I told you I would kill you if you ever stole Luka from me," Kaito smirked into Gakupo's ear as he dropped to the ground.

As Gakupo screamed the women snapped out of their trance one by one and ran away at the sight of the a wounded Gakupo. Gakupo called out after all the women that left the last being Gumi, the last to break his heart and he cried out one last time. Luka was held in Kaito's arms watching the whole thing, when she saw that he had stopped she ran out of Kaito's arms and placed her arms over Gakupo.

"Luka what are you doing,"Kaito exclaimed," he was a servant to the devil."

"No he was just a toy to the devil, like Rin was," Luka explained as she began praying for Gakupo," he wanted to be loved and he felt like this was the only way. I can't just abandon him."

Kaito stepped back," I understand."

God had heard Luka's prayers and in an instant God had renewed the town to before Luka had came the first time and where Gakupo could have a new start and find love naturally without any memory of Luka.

Luka and Kaito watched as Gakupo and Gumi passed through their town for their royal wedding, both beaming and looking at each other with love. Miku had found love coincidentally with Len and her and the twins lived happily helping the church.

"Everything's better," Luka smiled as she watched Gakupo's carriage leave.

"Are you sure you're okay," Kaito asked Luka.

"About Gakupo," Luka asked smiling gently," I don't regret falling in love with him, I'm glad he's happy now. I can let him go with a smile."

With that Kaito gathered Luka into his arms. "I missed you so much, I felt like I was going to die," Kaito kissed the top of Luka's head.

Luka chuckled,"you're overexaggerating." She tried to move out of his chest but he held her tighter to him and she looked up at him surprised at his sudden pull.

He ran a hand down her cheek,"I wish I was." He slowly leaned down to kiss her but paused when their lips where a breath apart. Letting Luka close the distance. His kiss then became desperate and he attacked her lips hungrily. When he broke the kiss Luka was out of breath and shocked. He touched their forheads together and closed his eyes," I never want to lose you ever again."

Luka looked at him with gentle eyes and held his face in her hands,"and you never will."

Kaito shook his head and pulled her hands from his face,"no I have to make sure." Luka looked at him confused and he rummaged around in his pocket,"I worked my but off while you were gone so I could give this to you when you got back, which you never did."

When he pulled it out Luka gasped and tears began to well in her eyes. Kaito got down on one knee and held the ring up,"Luka, will you marry me, not pretend this time but truly be my wife?"

Luka answered him with a tackled, tears, and several kisses all over his face. They were wedded and are seen hand in hand helping love troubled couples whenever it was needed as guardian angels on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, what a sappy ending but I'm sick. Finished this story so now can go back to the others so hope to see you guys soon in my other stories. -DBSKLOVER<strong>


End file.
